The Treaty
by Little Girl In The World
Summary: A far away tribe has come to renew a peace treaty, And Astrid and the others expected only the chief to come but this time his daughter no one had seen before came along too. A girl who threatens to destroy all Astrid has worked for and rip away her relationship with the guy she fell in love with. Hiccup


**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first story so please bear with me as I'm still learning the ropes. I sincerely appreciate constructive criticism and anything i can use to make my stories better for you guys, so if there is anything you find annoying or causes confusion, just leave them in the comments! Thank you!**

**Authors hook. A far away tribe has come to renew a peace treaty, And Astrid and the others expected only the chief to come but this time his daughter no one had seen before came along too. A girl who threatens to destroy all Astrid has worked for and rip away her relationship with the guy she fell in love with. **_**Hiccup.**_

_**Mostly Astrid's pov but maybe a little bit of hiccup's pov as well.**_

_**Set after RTTE but before the second movie. They are about 19 years old.**_

_**Chapter One…..**_

_**Astrid's P.O.V.**_

**I'm walking up the hill to try and find Hiccup, whom i have been looking for for a while. This is pretty much the only place he could be. Stoick had already announced that the boats were in sight, and that her and hiccup were to be there for the chiefs arrival. **

**It was a large stirr when stoick announced that chief Frode was coming to renew the peace treaty, what surprised everyone, was that he was bringing his daughter. Nobody knew he even had a daughter, however she existed and Frode had wanted her to meet them. **

_**flashback:**_

"**Her name" shouted astrid over the noise in the assembly hall, "Is Tora, and she is 19 years old."**

**He turned to where I was sitting next to hiccup and the gang stopping to look at me and hiccup snuggled up, and with a smile, said**

"**Your Age"**

_**End Flashback**_

**Since that meeting, I had looked forward to meeting the girl! It would be fun to have another girl around. I mean sure I had Ruffnut, but she's a little more….. Destructive and harder to talk to.**

**I knew hiccup hated tribal peace treaties. **

"**Too much stress and work" he said when i asked him after the meeting, with the cutest pout on his face. I had laughed and kissed his cheek, and he smiled. I loved our moments like that. Simple and sweet. I really truly loved them, I loved **_**him**_**.**

**I knocked on the door of his house, and gently opened the door.**

"**Hiccup? Where are you?" I saw him at his desk designing something, and walked over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. He looks up at me smiling, and i lean down and peck his lips. "We gotta go, the ships are in sight" I say, and his smile turns into a groan as he gets up.**

**He sighs "Ok let's go meet this girl then" he says taking my hand. **

**We walk down to the end of the harbor, and hiccup walks over to where stoick is standing. He stopped next to his dad, who was standing in front of the crowd with gobber. I started removing my hand from his to go stand in the crowd as always, but he held my hand tighter and leaned and said "You are my betrothed now, you stand next us." I smiled, and leaned into him a bit, waiting for the boat's arrival.**

**There were only 2 small boats, one with his and his family, and one with around 15 other people. The first one with him and his family arrived at the dock first. Chief Frods walked out in his light armor, towards the dock, and smiled when he saw stoick. **

"**Stoick, my old friend! Tell me how have you been!"**

"**I've been fine Frode, and so has the village. Now it's my turn to ask you, how have things been in your land?"**

"**they 've been fine, a couple attacks here or there, but we survived."**

**He greeted and talked to gobber a bit, then turned to where me and hiccup were standing. He smiled when he saw us, and his smile grew wider as he saw our interlaced hands. "Well look at that, little hiccup found a girlfriend! I remember when you were about yay high, and running around the village with the other kids. Look at you now." Hiccup smiled brightly. **

"**Thank you Frode, that's kind of you. This is Astrid, my girlfriend, but you already seemed to have figured that out" He said waving his hand in my direction. Frode turned to me and grined. **

"**Well Astrid, it is my pleasure to meet you. You look like a formidable young lady." he said reaching out his hand for me to shake. I took it, and smiled warmly at him.**

"**Thank you sir, that's very kind you of you."**

**Just then, stoick came up to us with a puzzled look on his face.**

"**Frode, did you not mention you were bringing Tora along with you?"**

**That's when i realized she still hasn't gotten out of the boat. I was wondering what was taking her so long. She didn't even have to bring any weapons, it's a peace treaty for god's sake.**

"**Oh yes, she was just getting ready, see there she comes now!" he said, pointing to where the boat was.**

**I whirled my head around, excited to meet her, but i did not expect what i saw.**

**She was walking down the bridge in a light green dress. It's skirt was large and poofy, with lace trimming at the bottom. The bodice was tight, adorned with small little jewels at the top. She wore a small jacket that came to her waist as well, and o her feet were small slippers, with a tie that laced around her calves and came together in the front to tie into a bow. Her hair, was a brown gold color, and shining in the sun as she walked our way. The locks of hair in front of her face, where gathered up into thin braids, that met at the back and created a simple hair crown. In the middle of the tie, was a small flower ,and the ends of the braid weaved in and out of the rest of her hair. Her skirt swished from side to side as she walked towards us, and when she arrived next to us, she bowed to stoick and greeted him, and stoick did the same. Him and Frode walked along to the Meeting hall, discussing matters excitedly. As they left, she turned towards us, and smiled at hiccup, looking at him a little longer than comfortable. She turned to me, and smiled as well, and then frowned as she saw mine and hiccup's intertwined fingers. **

"**Hello, you must be hiccup. My father has said a lot about you" she said, walking closer to him. My name is Tora, however you, can call me Tor." I could feel myself getting tense, and hiccup's hand tightened around mine.**

"**Tell me something Hiccup, is it normal for servants to hold their master's hands like that, because i can go get mine. She asked, in a cruel tone.**

**I blushed fiercely, and leaned onto hiccup some more. She noticed it, and scowled at me. Now it was hiccups turn to get angry. **

"**First of all, she is not a servant, she is one of the finest shieldmaidens, in berk, and commands a fierce dragon. She also happens to be my girlfriends, so you will not speak of her in any way inferior than you would to me. Second, now one in berk has servants, we are all lastly, this so called servant, has a name. " he rambled, but before he could continue, i put out my own gloved hand to her. **

"**Astrid" I said, "the name is Astrid." she gripped my hand tightly, to the point where it hurt, and smiled an obviously fake smile.**

"**Pleasure to meet you" she said through gritted teeth, and then proceeded to flip her hair in my face, and say to hiccup.**

"**So hiccup, could you show me around please?"**

**Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but she took his arm and laced hers around it, jerking his hand away from mine in the process. Hiccup turned around as he walked and gave me a desperate look, calling for help as she chatted away next to him. I gently smiled and, started walking towards them, rubbing my hand where it hurt from the sudden jerk. These next 5 days are not going to be easy.**

**This girl was not what i expected at all.**


End file.
